


Skirt and Leather

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLHalloweenFest18, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing, Fluff with a dash of sexy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: On Halloween, Lydia throws a party for the pack and Liam turns up in a bit of an unusal costume. But Theo makes everything sweeter and fluffier!Based on the promt: "Well, they were out of men's costumes, so..."





	Skirt and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you for my betas, xtarmanderx and LION34RT!

“Well, they were out of men’s costumes, so…”

 

It had been years since Lydia Martin had thrown a big popular kids party. This was due to the fact that she had lost her most popular girl status due to supernatural events and most of the parties afterwards had gone down the drain for the same reason. But with the end of the semester and school year had brought most of the old (and new) pack to Beacon Hills, Lydia had decided to overcome her reservations and throw a Halloween party for the pack. She had sent out the invitations (rather an invitation - into the group chat) and bought enough food and drinks to feed a herd of elephants. Now the 31st of October had come and as time passed more and more members of the pack arrived. 

Scott and Stiles had (of course) been the first ones to arrive. Stiles was dressed up as Han Solo and Scott had opted for a non- costume werewolf look. “You’re so funny.”, Lydia deadpanned as she opened the door: “When I said costume party, it was supposed to mean costumed not beta - shifted.” She gestured down at her own costume - a simple but beautifully detailed fae dress. Stiles laughed: “I love it when we have the same thoughts, Lyds.” She let the two boys inside and allowed them to finish setting up the tables and decorations - under strict supervision, of course.  
Shortly after they finished the doorbell rang again. Derek, Peter and Malia had arrived. Derek had (of course) not used a costume at all, Peter dressed as an overly sexy vampire (“I think it’s ironic”, he smirked.) and Malia was wearing a simple white bed sheet with holes for arms and head. A bit of fake blood had been spattered over the cloth. Malia shrugged when she saw Lydia’s weirded out look: “Peter told me that it’s a classic Halloween costume. He just didn’t say for what age group.” She sent her father a dirty look and growled at him. The Hale’s gently pushed past Lydia and into the living room. They were greeted enthusiastically by Stiles and Scott.  
Again and again the doorbell rang, revealing Brett (dressed in his Lacrosse uniform), Nolan (robed in leather Hunters gear, which he had gotten from Monroe), Mason (Red Riding Hood) and Corey (a mage). 

 

The music was turned louder and louder and the drinks had flown faster and faster. Suddenly Stiles jumped up almost violently, knocking down a vase from a decorative table nearby. “Liam and Theo aren’t here yet, are they?”, he asked, leaving Lydia to righten the vase absentmindedly.   
Just then the doorbell rang and Stiles basically flew towards the door and ripped it open. “Hi Theo and Li- Liam?” “Hello Stiles,” Theo sounding almost gleeful. Three sets of footsteps came towards the living room and the rest of the pack looked towards the the doorway. Their jaws dropped. Theo was dressed in some old rags that he had undoubtedly stolen from the Dread Doctors. But Liam … he was dressed in a high- end Wonder Woman costume. The short skirt just barely covered his ass and the boots to his knees, fishnet leggings covering the space inbetween. “W- what?,” Scott stuttered. Liam blushd (and disturbingly enough the pack could see exactly how far the blush went): “Well,...well, they were out of men’s costumes, so…” “It looks … good… on you.”, Mason offered, blinking rapidly. Theo drawled: “Now, now, let’s not confuse my little wolf to much. Get back to the party, people.” He added a little flash of the eyes and teeth for effect. Reluctantly the others complied and went back to drinking, eating, talking and dancing.   
For the next few hours the pack steadily got drunker , the pairs more handsy and the laughter louder. In the early hours of the morning everyone started drifting towards the various guest rooms in the Martin residence. When everyone but herself and Stiles had retired, Lydia went to shut the curtains and redraw the mountain ash lines. As she closed the last curtain, she suddenly heard voices and looked outside. On her yard, just barely inside the reach of the lamps, were Liam and Theo. They had apparently been dancing outside before and were now, even after the music from inside had stopped, slow dancing on the terrace. They were turning in circles slowly and Liam had his arms around Theo’s neck and Theo, in turn, his hands on Liam’s waist. They quietly amongst themselves and as Lydia watched on, Theo’s hands slid lower and around onto Liam’s ass. Theo whispered something into Liam’s ear that made him blush deep red and then grab his hand to pull him into the dark part of the garden. Lydia watched with a small smile as they climbed over the fence and disappeared into the night.

“Are you coming to bed now, Lyds?”, Stiles asked from behind her: “What are you looking at?” “It WAS kind of brave of Liam to come here in a woman’s costume, don’t you think?”   
“Yeah, sure, but he knew that we wouldn’t make fun of him, right? And Theo eyed him so much, I was surprised he didn’t do this sooner.”   
“You actually noticed that!” “Yeah, I did”, Stiles said, sounding offended. Lydia just grinned and put an arm around Stiles shoulder: “Now, let’s leave Wonder Woman and his Steve Trevor alone.”   
“So you did read the comics”, Stiles cried out and Lydia just laughed: “Let’s go to bed!” In his own room Scott smiled at the feeling at so many happy pack members around him- and the happy feelings from Liam and Theo’s bonds. 

 

Liam and Theo had separated themselves from the group pretty early on. At first they had simply stood by the food table and eaten their fill, then went outside to drink. When the music got more slow , Liam started badgering Theo: “Come on, Theo, dance with me. We’re outside, no one’s going to see us.” “Little Wolf, I don’t dance and I most definitely don’t slow dance.”   
“Please, Theo…”, Liam started pouting and mockingly fluttered his eyelashes at Theo, knowing very well that his baby-blues were Theo’s weakness. Theo rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled up by Liam. “You’re being the “woman” though.”   
“Now, now, Theo no applying outdated gender roles.” Regardless, Liam slung his arms around Theos neck and almost automatically they started turning around in circles in tune to the music coming from inside. Theo placed his hands deliberately low on Liam’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over the fabric covering Liams hips. For a while the two just silently swayed, not noticing when the music got turned off. Theo softly whispered: “You look good in this.” Liam stayed quiet for a minute, then answered, sounding unsure: “You really think so? I just felt so insecure with everybody staring at me.”   
“They stared because you look.. gorgeous, not because you look weird!”, Theo exclaimed, Then he, clearly shocked by his own outburst of emotion, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You look very, very sexy in this”, he said and slid his hands onto Liam’s ass. Liam blushed deeply: “Stop that, you idiot. Someone could see us.” Theo growled sensually: “Then let’s go somewhere where no one can see us, Little Wolf.” He pulled the other towards the back garden fence and together they climbed over it. Theo slapped Liam’s exposed ass teasingly: “Get to the trunk, baby. And then we can go somewhere more private.”   
“My parents aren’t home…” Theo growled again and started the car, driving off into the night with Liam.


End file.
